Current advertising models intersperse advertisements between content such as news, sitcoms, text displays, and other programming. For this type of advertising model to be successful, the advertiser must anticipate a viewer's preferences based on surveys indicating the general preferences of the demographic that usually watches the type of content that the advertisement is interspersed around. The typical viewer under this model of advertising has an interest in the content the advertisement is associated with and not necessarily the advertisement. Therefore, the advertiser must expend a great deal of effort and cost to anticipate the viewer's interests and needs to ensure the viewer responds to the advertisement.
Another problem with current advertising models is the lack of interaction with a consumer at the time the advertising is viewed. Such lack of interaction makes gauging the interest level of a viewer of an advertisement difficult. Moreover, any interest in the products or services advertised to the viewer cannot be used to advertise other related products or services to the viewer. Furthermore, the viewer has no way of seeking out products or service areas that the viewer might be interested in learning more about.